


SSW - Day 1 - Flowers

by randoyoyo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 1, Flowers, M/M, Multi, Shiro Ship Week 2018, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randoyoyo/pseuds/randoyoyo
Summary: Someone is leaving flowers for Shiro, and he intends to find out who.|Shiro Ship Week 2018|Shklance





	SSW - Day 1 - Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a day late, sorry!
> 
> Also, longer than intended??

Shiro had just finished his shower after training for the day. He was feeling a little restless and further away from the others than usual, but there was no one else to blame except himself. It wasn’t like he had even asked anyone to train with him. He just went at it alone and hit it as hard as he could physically stand. So finally, hours later, he was done. It was nowhere near time for dinner yet, so Shiro figured he may even take a quick nap.

When he opened the door to his room, however, he stopped short.

His breath shallowed and he didn’t even really notice when he dropped his bag on to the floor gently and continued forward into the room. There—right there—on his nightstand was a small vase with a single flower in it. A sunflower.

While he should have been shocked by the appearance, more than anything he found himself to be giddy. Shiro hadn’t seen a sunflower like this, or any flowers really, since back on Earth and he missed the look and feeling.

Shiro perched on the edge of his bed, completely content on just staring at the happy flower. His shocked face had briefly morphed into confusion but was now resting at a soft smile.

He hadn’t the slightest idea who could have done such a thing—it was too pretty, too nice for someone like him—but for now, he would just enjoy it as much as he could. Later he would demand that whoever was the cause of this was wrong.

Sitting there staring at the flower, Shiro could allow himself to be washed into nothingness. No problems to deal with, conflicts to resolve, self to hate. It was just him and the sunflower.

In fact, he was so wrapped up in this bubble that he didn’t even hear when Keith knocked at his door and entered. “Shiro?” he called out, as if he may startle him.

Shiro was shocked, but more so because of the implications that arose from Keith being here in his room. “It’s time for dinner,” Keith said, “I - er we were worried when none of us saw you very much today. What’s that?”

It was time for dinner already? But that meant...he had been sitting here for hours. With the sunflower. Hours. “A flower,” he said in answer to Keith’s question, but nothing more after that.

He shook his head some and quietly got up to follow Keith. During dinner he glanced around the table at those around him. Who could possibly have given him a gift that was easily so precious to him? It was difficult to guess from the faces alone. Shiro didn’t think anyone would just outright admit, however, so he decided to let it rest for now.

The next day Shiro decided to train a little later. He found himself still entranced by the sunflower, so it wasn’t quite as early in the day when he found himself on the way to train.

“Hey, Shiro!” a voice called as he rounded the last corner. Shiro’s eyes followed the source of the voice and found a boyish grin plastered onto Lance’s face. “Mind if I train with you today?” Shiro felt himself smile as he nodded and off they went together.

Shiro and Lance trained hard; Lance had made huge improvements recently...or was Shiro only just noticing just how good he was? Eventually, Lance decided he’d had enough, though Shiro stayed behind to practice a little longer.

The only thing that kept his legs stable through the shower and his walk back to his room was the promise that the sunflower would be there waiting for him. A smile was already on his face as he opened his door and crossed the room’s threshold, the sunflower waiting for him. He walked forward, concentrated on the brilliant yellow petals, when something caught his eye.

Placed on the table on the other side of his bed was another vase. Another vase for him, this time filled with a few rich purple flowers whose name escaped him. Shiro carefully set his bag down on his bed and made his way to the new flowers.

Shiro felt a knot form in his throat as he eyed the flowers. They were some of the most beautiful things he had seen in a long time. The gorgeous purple was dark on the edges of the flower and lightened marginally inwards to a pink and then white center. Someone had given him additional flowers, even more breathtaking than the sunflower.

Just as easy as the previous night, Shiro found himself caught in a trance with the flowers.

When a knock came at his door later, it was Lance this time who called him to dinner. Lance’s face was scrunched when he first entered the room to find Shiro stock still, but it eased into a genuine smile to see the same expression on Shiro’s face when he turned to look at him.

Again through dinner Shiro tried to figure out who the flowers were from, but he was almost a little too pleased at just the idea of them. If he never confronted anyone, would more flowers continue to show? How many flowers did this person have? And what exactly did it mean that they were giving him a second offering?

The questions were no closer to being answered in the following days. Shiro continued to be wrapped up in the beauty, scents, and memories that came along with such beautiful flowers. Yellow and red tulips, violets, flowers with numerous skinny light purple petals, white flowers that almost looked like stars—even larger plants like honeysuckle and a fern. All of these mysteriously appeared in his room day after day without explanation from anyone.

Shiro, albeit confused, was ecstatic. His room was now filled with gentle aromas and much more color than had ever been present. The new additions had been spread around the room so no matter where he looked there was a gift to be seen.

It was with a sigh that Shiro decided to get up and leave his flower room behind to train some. With any luck, there may even be more when he returned.

Even though he wanted to speed through training—the faster he got back to his room, the faster he could see the flowers again, right?—Shiro forced himself to take his time. While it was a wonder how the flowers got into his room, he had to know that it was a fellow paladin who was gifting him such lovely things. A fellow paladin, who was for some reason giving Shiro the best gifts of his life. (He hadn’t had as bad of nightmares in recent days, and Shiro firmly believed the flowers had something to do with that. Or maybe it was the idea that someone actually cared?)

Shiro wasn’t sure if he wanted the anonymity to be gone yet. He was frightened that finding out who was leaving the flowers would cause them to stop and he wasn’t quite ready for something as drastic as that to happen. The flowers were a blessing in his life. He didn’t want to give up the feeling, however bad it may be for him to hold on to such a mystery as this.

When he finally got back to his room, Shiro was thrilled to find a new vase with new flowers. The petals were white and multi-layered much like a rose, but noticeably different. Shiro was so invested in looking at them already that he nearly missed the book that was placed under the vase.

_Flowers and Their Meanings_ , read the title.

Shiro’s eyebrows contracted, but he opened the book nonetheless. He looked at his nightstand to the sunflower, the single flower that started this entire event. Flipping to the S section, Shiro found the page for the flower.

Underneath a picture collage of various sunflowers in different settings was an informational paragraph about some qualities of the sunflower and fun facts. To the paragraph’s right was a simple statement in larger font.

**Sunflower - Adoration**

Shiro felt his eyes grow wide. Whoever left these flowers was now leaving a code within them. If each of these flowers had a meaning, could there be something even larger at play? Shiro quickly arranged himself on his bed and began to scour the book.

The violet he remembered the name of.

**Violet - Loyalty, devotion, faithfulness, modesty**

Shiro’s eyes now frantically searched around the room. He needed to look up the different flowers that he didn’t know the names of. He needed to match the pictures to find the meaning. The quick sounds of rifling through the book’s pages filled the room.

The second flowers he received were still some of the most beautiful. The deep purple on the other edge of the petals faded to pink and then white. Among a page with various shapes of petals, Shiro found a close match to the morning glories.

**Morning Glory - Affection**

Some even had different meanings depending on the flowers themselves, like the two different tulips Shiro had received.

**Tulips, red - Passion, declaration of love**

**Tulips, yellow - Sunshine in your smile**

Shiro’s face was heating the more he looked up and found what the real message had been for the past days.

**Aster - Symbol of love**

He couldn’t imagine that anyone could even feel this way towards him, let alone share their feelings in such a way.

**Edelweiss - Courage, devotion**

That lump from before was back in Shiro’s throat and he thought about getting some water but he was too preoccupied.

**Fern - Sincerity, humility, magic, bonds of love**

**Honeysuckle - Bonds of love**

Shiro’s eyes were burning, but he finally found the last flower, the newest edition that brought him this book today.

**Gardenia - Secret love**

Shiro couldn't believe what he had just found. He tried to soothe the crease between his brows, if only to prevent a possible headache, but his eyesight was misty and it was getting harder to swallow. Whoever had been leaving him these flowers, these beautiful gifts that left him in awe, was also boldly declaring that they were secretly in love with Shiro. They felt affection and devotion to him. They found sunshine in his smile.

It...it couldn't be true. Could it? Was it possible that one of the other Paladins, someone who he knew so closely, could secretly be in love with him?

Shiro shook his head, cleared his throat. There was no way. He must have found the wrong flowers, the wrong meaning.

He searched each flower again.

The results remained the same.

Shiro finally set the book down on the bed in front of him and looked around the room again. The beauty of the plants made him want to believe.

A knock at the door made him look towards it, wondering. Was it time for dinner already?

Shiro called out a “Come in!” but no one answered. Intrigued, he got up to see if perhaps the knocker hadn't heard him.

More flowers greeted him on the other side of his door. A hand flew to his mouth in shock. There was a new vase, this time with red roses, surrounded in a circle of red and blue petals.

Shiro reached down and it was then that he noticed the little card in front of the vase. His hands shook, but he was still able to make out what it said.

> _Hopefully you've figured it out… If you're interested, come to the observatory xx_

Shiro reread the message five times before his brain kicked in. _Hello! Yes, you're interested! Get a move on!_ He quickly moved the base of roses into his room and vowed he'd return for the other petals before quickly making his way to the observatory.

Though he rushed through the corridors and around the corners, Shiro slowed to a walk when he came to the final set of doors. Several deep breaths were still not enough to steady him, but he decided that he couldn’t wait any longer. He needed to know who the flowers were from.

He pushed open the doors and entered the room.

“Shiro,” a soft voice called, “I’m so glad you decided to come.”

“Keith? Lance? What are you both doing here?” This new sight sent Shiro’s mind reeling further, but not completely gone. The two boys in front of him shared a look with smiles, then gently turned back to Shiro.

“Do you want to sit down with us?” Lance asked as he patted a spot in between him and Keith.

Shiro took the seat and looked between them.

“Look,” Lance began, “just to clarify, it was both of us who gave you the flowers. We took turns each day sneaking into your room when we knew you were out training or something. It’s not just one of us, we-we both really admire you.”

“Even more than admire, Shiro,” Keith continued. “We care about you so much. Lance and I have started having a relationship, but we both knew that something was off. We both knew that you were way too important to leave out.”

Shiro was still trying to process. His heart was beating in a hard chant of Yes, but the rest of his body needed to catch up to that. “So you-you both wish to be…with each other but also—?”

Lance gently placed a hand on Shiro’s shoulder. “We want to be in a relationship with three people. Keith and I want to be with each other, and with you. You’d get to be with each of us too.”

“It’s all in the roses. It’s your choice, obviously, but all we need to say was there.” Keith brought his hand up to stroke down Shiro’s cheek before lightly cupping it.

Shiro’s eyes flicked over to Lance, then settled on Keith. “Roses?” he asked. Keith grabbed his hand and answered with the most sincerity that Shiro had ever heard in someone’s voice while directed at him.

“We love you.”

~~

Years later, the three of them would all be decorated in yarrow and heliotrope flowers during a certain very special celebration. Shiro already looked up and memorized the meaning, not only with his head but also in his heart—everlasting and eternal love.


End file.
